Rebooted
by FTWinterstorm
Summary: After the reassembly machine stops working, ATLAS and P-body need alternate hosts until the machine can be fixed, as they may have accidentally gotten themselves killed after it stopped working. This couldn't possibly go wrong...


**Hello, people! Due to the positive response for my Christmas fic Jingle Bells, Mobility Gels , I have decided to write another story to boost the popularity of the unappreciated co-op robots. It is not necessary for you to read JBMJ to understand this story, but it is suggested, especially if you are still holding on to Christmas. Enjoy, and don't forget to review! I feed off of reviews.**

* * *

><p>"This next test was created to test your endurance. Your objective is to stay alive for 5.00 minutes, after which you will be sent to the next chamber. You will each be given one chance to complete the test. Sound fun?"<p>

To the average person, this statement would sound cruel and inhumane. However, life at Aperture could hardly be called anything remotely "average". Case in point, the average person is not a robot, two of whom the previous statement was directed at. These robots were Aperture's co-operative test subjects, ATLAS and P-body, otherwise known respectively as Blue and Orange. They were used to orders such as this, and the fact that they couldn't die really boosted their confidence. When they fell in acid, or were crushed, or shot, or pretty much anything else, they were automatically reassembled and sent right back to testing. it hurt a little, but they had no real fear of death, and without a fear of death, it's hard to have fear at all. The closest thing they felt to fear was being intimidated by GLaDOS. A few months ago, they had attempted to throw the central AI a Christmas party to help her "lighten up," which didn't go vey well. Still, the instance had piqued Her curiosity toward the two robots' thoughts. The instance had also made GLaDOS try her best to keep Rick the Adventure Sphere as far away from them as possible. Whenever the metal ball came close to ATLAS, he would begin challenging him, and he constantly tried to flirt with P-body.

Returning to the present, the two robots looked around at the larger-than-normal chamber, then there optics met each others warily.

[You go first,] ATLAS mumbled to his partner.

[No way!] the white and orange robot whirred in response. [You go. You're the best at strategy. You'll last longer.]

ATLAS shook his head/body. [You'll do fine. You've always been a robot of action.]

[Yes, but my point is that you'll do better,] P-body argued.

[How do you know?] ATLAS demanded.

[You're better at strategy!] P-body repeated.

[Look, if one of us doesn't go, She is going to get mad,] ATLAS reminded her. [Just go.]

GLaDOS' main optic narrowed as she glared at the two arguing robots. She needed them to hurry up and get on with the test or she'd start suffering from test withdrawal. Again. Then, she had an idea. What if she destroyed them and put one of them in the test chamber and the other outside of it? It would end their pointless prattling about who would meet their inevitable destruction first.

"If one of you does not begin the test, I will deduct several science collaboration point from both of you," the AI threatened, half trying to motivate them, half trying to increase their anxiety. "I will also destroy you."

P-body began to step forward hesitantly, eventually turning her small steps into a light jog. She easily took down the first turret, boosting her artificial confidence levels.

[I can do this!] she chirped cheerfully...

...right as she stepped on an aerial faith plate and was sent flying to the other size of the massive test chamber. After she got to her feet, she looked up to a familiar eerie red light.

"I see you."

The orange and white android panicked and stepped back without hesitation as the turret began firing, walking right into an acid pit. The last thing her auditory sensors picked up before all systems went offline were, "Well, that was the most successful failure today. You always set a great example of how one should not behave."

GLaDOS chuckled inwardly as ATLAS began the test. Suddenly, she felt a glitch in her system. She had set the reassembly machine to assemble the testing robots every time it sensed that they had been destroyed. P-body's personality file had already been sent wirelessly to the machine, but nothing was happening.

"Warning: The Reassembly Machine is experiencing technical difficulties," the masculine voice of the announcer crackled. "All robots should try to refrain from dying until all systems are operational."

ATLAS shook this off as another motivational threat and proceeded through the test. He didn't stop to think oddly of the fact that P-body had not reentered the room, since She had already said they would each get one turn. He did find it odd, however, when the next message sounded through the enrichment center-

"All personality files will be autosaved for 5 minutes until the Reassambly Machine is operational or alternate hosts are found. After 5 minutes, autosaved personality file: 4672_P_Body will be deleted."

While the blue and white robot didn't quite understand what it meant, the announcement did not sound good. He mulled over the last line in his system-

_P_Body will be deleted._

This sent ATLAS into a wave of panic. His determination increased, but his focus was not on the test. He managed to avoid the aerial faith plate his partner had stepped on, running carefully toward the weighted storage cube. If he understood GLaDOS correctly, this test could not be solved, but was created to see how long he could live.

Well, he thought as he finally reached the weighted storage cube, He'd show /her. He'd complete the test, and nothing was going to stop-

"Stop."

ATLAS froze as the central AI gave the forceful command.

"Do _not_ attempt to complete the test. Return to the beginning."

The blue and white robot felt anger swelling in his logic circuits. She didn't believe he could do it. She believed that he would hear her command and drop everything.

[She's wrong,] ATLAS growled to himself. [I can do this.]

He took one step forward and was rocketed straight into an acid pit by an aerial faith plate.

"I tried to warn you," GLaDOS scorned softly.

"Warning: Personality files 7834_ATLAS and 4672_P_Body will be deleted in 4.57 minutes unless there is a host transfer."

GLaDOS felt a wave of something she's hadn't felt since that dangerous mute- scratch that, as new records showed; dangerous regular lunatic had been in her facility: panic. She searched the enrichment center for two suitable alternate hosts for her test subjects. The reassembly machine wasn't working, so that meant no robots. She could find some empty cores- no, she needed something that could move. Something that could test.

An idea suddenly flashed through the AI's circuits. She knew exactly what to do. All she had to do was figure out how to do it.


End file.
